Red Hood
Jason Todd aka Red Hood was formerly the second Robin and a major antagonist in the first season of Young Justice Abridged. Personality To be added... Physical appearances To be added... History Origins Not much is known about Jason Todd’s childhood, though it can be assumed that it was the same as it was on Prime Earth. Jason was found trying to steal the tires off of the Batmobile and was subsequently taken in. It can be assumed that Batman’s reasoning for this was the same as it was on Prime Earth, ie. he feared Jason would become a criminal unless Bruce took him in and took care of him. He began training Jason to become the second Robin and Jason would first see action as Robin at a very young age. Jason was ecstatic before his first night on patrol, jumping at Bruce with a George Clooney mask trying to scare him, and jumping on top of the Batmobile. Bruce reminded Jason that while he was Robin, Bruce was still the goddamn Batman and that he’d be doing the scaring. Jason gleefully jumped on top of the Batmobile, when asked why he was so excited, Jason replied: ”You kidding? Batman and Robin Together again!” Death and Rebirth In 2005, while Batman was off fighting supervillains with the Justice League, the Joker kidnapped Robin and beat him with a crowbar. He then left Jason, leaving him with a bomb. Batman arrived to late to save him. However, Ra’s al Ghul raided Jason’s coffin, removed him and lowered him into a Lazarus pit. Ra’s was conspiring with the Light to create a super-soldier that would serve them, and sent Jason to kill Batman. Return to Gotham ”''No, you listen to me, you Jafar-looking Mother f*cker! When I kill Batman, it will be on my terms and because I want to, not because you didn’t have the balls to do it yourself. So start praying to your impudent bullsh*t god, because once I’ve cleaned Gotham of every piece of filth walking it, I’m coming for your ass! And I won’t be gentle.” - Red Hood to Ra’s Jason returned to Gotham under the guise of the Red Hood and immediately began crippling the Gotham underworld. He made a hit list about who he planned to kill with Batman at the top of it. One of Jason’s first acts was to call a fake meeting of Black Mask’s lieutenants and kill them all with an AK-47. Jason soon earned the ire of Black Mask, who would go on a series of megalomaniacal rants about Jason and plan to kill him. One night while sabotaging one of Black Mask’s operations, Jason was contacted by Ra’s and after dispensing with the pleasantries, was asked why he hadn’t killed Batman yet. Jason explained that he was working his way up and would work on organized crime before he got around to Batman. Ra’s told him that wasn’t the reason Jason was brought back for and that Batman would be eliminated as soon as possible. Jason replied by telling Ra’s that he would deal with Batman when he was ready, and that after he had cleaned up Gotham he was coming for Ra’s too. Black Mask would appeal for Ra’s to help him, but Ra’s betrayed him, stating: “We figured Gotham would be easier to takeover if you weren’t... In it?” Just then, Jason fired a Bazooka shell through Black Mask’s window nearly killing him, this made Black Mask desperate enough to hire the Joker. Nightwing arrived in town to help Batman and the original Dynamic Duo chased Jason down but were unable to catch him. Back at the Batcave, Bruce and Dick put together all of the information they had on the Red Hood, but came up with nothing, they did however find Jason’s hit list and found that both Bruce and Dick were on the list. Batman tracked Jason down to ACE Chemicals where the first Red Hood became the Joker. Batman tried to appeal to Jason, but failed. During this confrontation, Tim Drake (the current Robin) called Batman, Jason asked who it was Bruce was talking too. Bruce replied saying that Tim was the best partner he had ever had, this upset Jason, and he set off an explosion before escaping. Final Confrontation with Batman ”''Here’s what’s gonna happen. I’m gonna do what any sane person would’ve done a long time ago, I’m gonna put a bullet in this psycho’s head. If you really want to save him from that well deserved fate you’re going to have to shoot me, right here, right now. Bang, Bang.” - Jason to Bruce Black Mask broke into Arkham in the hope that Joker would agree to kill the Red Hood for him. Joker agreed but decided he’d kill Black Mask too. The Joker kidnapped Black Mask and his remaining lieutenants, tied them up in a truck and poured gasoline on them. Joker managed to gain an audience Police Men before he lit Black Mask and his crew on fire. In the ensuing chaos Jason managed to capture the Joker. He took the Joker to an abandoned flat and beat him with a crowbar to the song “stuck in the middle with you.” Though the Joker only laughed during his beating, much to Jason’s frustration. Batman tracked Jason to crime alley, where his parents had died and also where he had met Jason. Jason met him there saying he planned to take over from Bruce and possbily hook-up with Catwoman, and the two clashed. Batman and Jason engaged in a brutal fight with Jason countering Bruce’s gadgets with his own. The fight eventually carried over to the flat Jason was holding the Joker in and Bruce gained the upper hand, punching Jason through a wall. Jason got up and opened a closet, revealing the Joker, still in good spirits. Jason held a gun to the Joker while explaining that the number one reason he hated Bruce was that he let the Joker live after he had killed Jason. Bruce (not taking the conversation very seriously) said that he was aware he himself was a very selfish man for not giving his billions away to charity and instead using it to be Batman. Jason, unimpressed, threw Batman a gun, telling him that he was going to kill the Joker and that if Bruce wanted to stop it, he would have to shoot Jason. Bruce refused and walked away. Jason yelled at him telling him he would shoot Bruce if he walked away. Bruce began taunting him in response and kept walking telling Jason he might go to visit Tim and tell him how much he loves him. Jason lost it and fired at Bruce, but Bruce skillfully dodged the bullet and threw a batarang into the barrel of Jason’s gun, which led to it exploding in Jason’s hand. Joker laughed maniacally as Jason clenched his hand in pain. Jason fell back to his “plan B” and revealed that he had planted explosives all over the building with only seconds left on the countdown, Bruce tried to get both him and Jason out of the building, but was tackled by Joker who wanted all three of them to die in the explosion, but Batman punched out the Joker, grabbed Jason and hopped out the window. Before the explosion Jason muttered, ”goodbye dad” under his breath. The explosion heavily injured Bruce, killed Jason and seemingly killed the Joker, but a body was not found. Back at the cave, Bruce lamented Jason, but understood that Jason chose a different path from Dick and Tim, was a different person, and a very different Robin. Dick told Bruce that no matter what Bruce had been a better father to Jason, Tim and himself than anyone else could have been. Bruce soon left the cave after learning of Superman candidacy for President of the United States. Legacy Jason’s death hit Tim especially hard, although he had never met Jason, he was saddened by his death. Jason had left a holographic message for Tim that he watched multiple times. In the message, Jason told Tim that the Fundamental difference between him, Dick and Tim, was that Jason didn’t have friends like Dick had in the Titans, and like Tim had in The Team, and that Tim was better person than him. Powers and Abilities To be added... Appearances To be added... Quotes To be added... Trivia To be added... Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Villains Category:Bat-Family Members Category:Bat-villains